


What I See

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [30]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Slowly giving these two the life they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kara wants to enjoy some time away together, but something is holding Raina back
Relationships: Kara Lynn Palamas/Raina (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	What I See

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a day for Jan 30th

Raina stared at the brochure.

“Well?” Kara asked.

“I...I’m not sure.”

“Come on.” Kara sat down and took her hand. “We deserve a break. On a nice tropical island.” Kara studied Raina’s face. “What’s really holding you back?”

“You really want to know?” Raina stood up and began to pace. “People will see me. Will see what I’ve become. And they’ll wonder why some monster is there with you.”

Kara stood and put her hands on Raina’s face. “Maybe. Or maybe they’ll see what I see. A person who is infinitely kind and beautiful.”

Raina sighed. “I love you.”


End file.
